The pair of two
by The DarkCat
Summary: A faithfull friend, and a loss of another. What can be the outcome of a harmonious relationship? A story made by Messy bookshelf.


An orange sky persistently follows the group with clouds of rain. "It is good that the weather is still nice. Would'nt you say?" Yuiko says, while closing her eyes and inhalling the fresh air. "Hey Ritsuka! Are you alright? Your walking slower than usual."

He silently nods in confirmation that everything is how it should be.

"I know ... Why don't we get some of those ice cream they were selling."

"Why not..." Nobody heard the answer.

Yuiko was so determined, that for the time being she did not even care about the response, she was going to drag him there if the situacion came.

She carelessly waltzed thru the street, like she was having her favorite music in her head, however that was not the case. Sheer excitment and happyness controlled her to the core of her heart.

"I love this warm atmosphere!" She indulged in the moment.

"Uhm... it could be ok. At least for now." Ritsuka notices some dark clouds.

"Relax it's going to be fine." She shot a calm smile turning around to face him.

"We should hurry." Ritsuka bluntly states. He clearly was'nt enjoying the moment.

A few passers looked at Yuiko with concern.

"Two strawberrie popsickles. Please." She smiled at the man who was working there.

Ritsuka tugs her sleeve. And exchanges a couple of word's.

"Two right?"

"Yes for the both of us."

Ritsuka could do anything to escape her now, if he could.

But seemingly annoying and lighthearted Yuiko had other plans.

"Two? Right?" The worker raises his eyebrow.

"No make it one, someone does'nt want ice cream..." She glares at Ritsuka, who had just refused the treet...

"Uhm tasty." "Where should we go now?"

A couple of drops, of the melting popsickle, fall on her blouse, leaving red stains.

"Uh noo... This will..." She cuts off her own sentence, as the drops begin to spread.

"Where to go? I do'nt think it is a good idea, maybe we should get going home."

"Your so pouty." Yuiko shrugs. "Well it is getting rather cold."

The sudden shift of weather struck them, as it started pouring.

"Where to? I know that there's a cafe near here, we should..." She clearly was doing her best to raise the tension of a hurry matter.

"Oh great." Ritsuka sarcasticly claims his defeat.

"It's so warm here, sure you dont want some coco?"

"I'll just wait till the rain stills off. So no..."

"Geez, what's up with you! You did'nt eat a bite today, your not even enjoying anything!" Yuiko lost her temper.

"Huh seems you do'nt like my company, is that it?" Her hands cluth the cup of coco tighter.

"Why wo'nt you answer ?!" She was getting frustrated.

"Why cant i make you smile at least once?" A tiny tear in her eye reflects a chair.

Some people approach her asking if she's alright. Yuiko was disturbing the still atmosphere.

"I do'nt know what to do!" She painfully shrieks, while covering her eyes to hide the tears. When that failed she ran her way out of the cafe.

It was painfull, but she did not cry out loud. The crimson red stains had once again started to spread. Some confused people tried talking to her, but she clearly tried to reject them all.

"I'm fine.!" She shouted, as she was already aware of what they were going to ask. For her everyone began to seem divided. " Ha ha ha... I'm sorry I forgot that i was this badly hurt." She blurted out, as she walked to a narrow alleyway. There she got rid of the attention.

This whole time her head was bleeding.

Dyeing her hair in the crimson color, dropping red stains on her blouse.

This whole time she was talking to her self, no one was with her.

The empty chair in the cafe and the ice cream, these were the crucial details that made her realise her own lies.

Yuiko tries wandering, but quickly touches the wall with her side.

"Ritsuka why can't I forget you? YOU FORGOT ABOUT EVERYONE !"

The sirens of an ambulance were heard in the echoing alley. After a moment she harshly falls down to the ground, splatering blood on the walls.

"Why could'nt I forget?" A rethorical question leaves her.

Her once pink hair was now a mess of red, and the slender figure now lost her grace, as the girl wallowed inside pain and sorrow. A body that that first spasmed out of hurt was now still and barely breathing.

"Ritsuka... You came here? Please help me."

The girl starts screaming her life out. To no avail she still spoke, as it was her own delusion which made her believe.

"What are you saying you do'nt know me! We are classmates."

"Why? You act like an entirely different person now!"

Soon her sentences did'nt even make sense. Her barely alive consiesness was quickly numbing.

The pouring rain clouds had covered the once orange sky.

"He had amnesia again. Its not fair that we are left with only pain."

The loss of a close friend turned all of her happy memories into false delusions, as she too wanted to forget about him.


End file.
